House Party
by eroticboi80
Summary: A House Party at Foreman's place unlocks feelings inside Foreman and Chase and tests the limits of their friendship. ChasexForeman. Enjoy.


**Here's my attempt at a **_**House M.D.**_** fanfic.**

**I do not own **_**House M.D.**_** or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the show on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

Doctor Eric Foreman decided to have a party at his house in Los Angeles which included his co-workers and even some of his friends. He usually threw these sorts of parties which included his co-workers about once or twice a year since he enjoyed entertaining. The party dragged on well into the night, past midnight in fact and Foreman was getting a bit impatient since he had an early start to the morning with a reporter coming over to his place to interview him for an article in the _New England Journal of Medicine_. With the last of his guests leaving, it was past 2 am, and was relieved that they were finally gone, except one.

Fellow co-worker Dr. Robert Chase offered to stay and clean up a bit, knowing that there would not be a lot of time for Foreman to clean up the big mess that was left behind before the reporter arrived in the morning. Foreman said thanks but no thanks at first but reluctantly accepted Chase's offer after insisting that he be able to help. Chase wore a blue three-piece suit, removing his jacket and vest, slipping off his tie, and rolled up his sleeves. With both of them cleaning the place up as fast as they could, they were careful not to make a mess in the process that would simply add to their task. With the clean-up job almost complete, Foreman carried a big tray of leftover food and appetizers wanting to throw it out, and Chase carrying a big box with miscellaneous garbage in it, wanting to leave it outside in the back patio by the pool. Both did not pay attention to where they were going because they did not want to drop the stuff they were carrying, and of course, that only led to disaster.

Not knowing they were about to collide, Chase ended up bumping into Foreman and vice-versa with the box Chase was carrying tipping Foreman's tray over causing all of the food to make a mess all over his clothes. Realizing what had just happened, Chase felt so embarrassed and tried to apologize to Foreman, feeling bad about what had just happened. Chase grabbed a towel that was lying nearby on the counter and tried to wipe off as much of the mess as he could, still trying to apologize to Foreman and explaining himself. Foreman simply laughed and shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it man, it was an accident. I guess it was bound to happen all things considered," Foreman told Chase.

Foreman then apologized to Chase for bumping into him and asked if he was alright.

"Yah, I'm fine thanks, but I feel bad about what happened, here…," Chase responded as he reached into his pants pocket, got out his wallet and tried to pull out some cash wanting to pay to get Foreman's dirty clothes cleaned.

"Listen, it was an accident, don't worry about it," Foreman told Chase, pleading with him to put the money back in his wallet.

After much back and forth between the two, Chase reluctantly put the money back in his wallet, but still felt guilty about the accident and not being able to pay for the cleaning.

Foreman removed his shirt and vest, leaving him standing there half naked. Chase's eyes became glued to Foreman's beautiful black chest, and almost started to drool over it. Foreman smirked as Chase just stood there, knowing the blond Australian liked what he saw, and took his hand guiding it on his smooth chest.

"You like it?" Foreman asked.

Chase did not respond at all, just running his hand all over Foreman's chest.

"You like it?" Foreman asked Chase again.

"Yes, I love it, it's beautiful," Chase responded in his sexy Australian accent, sounding so gay.

While Chase continued feeling Foreman's chest and six pack, he unbuttoned and removed Chase's shirt, leaving both men topless. Seeing Chase's hot upper body, Foreman leaned forward and started to kiss Chase on the lips, just ramming his tongue down his throat. Foreman ran his hands and fingers all over Chase's nice blond hair as the blond doctor gripped his arms around the middle of Foreman's back. Feeling that Foreman was aroused, Chase knelt down, and undid Foreman's pants letting them drop to the floor.

"Oh my fuckin' god, they're right when they say black is beautiful," Chase said, referring to Foreman's big, fat, beautiful, eleven inch python which was uncircumcised. Chase did not have to remove Foreman's underwear since he never wore any.

With Foreman's black python in his face, Chase started to lick Foreman's tool up and down with the full surface of his tongue, just loving the taste of it. Giving it one last look, Chase took Foreman's cock in his mouth, although he only managed to take in about half of it since much of it would have been down his throat if he took the whole thing in. Chase thought he would have broken his jaw as well if he took the whole thing in. Chase grabbed on to Foreman's bubble butt, just squeezing his black ass cheeks while sucking on Foreman's member. Foreman started to crunch Chase's blond hair again, feeling so turned on with the way Chase worked Foreman's manhood. With his jaw tired and sore, Chase could not suck Foreman any longer and stopped.

Foreman laughed at Chase for giving up so soon, removed his pants, and pulled down Chase's white bikini briefs. Foreman got Chase down on all fours, stroked his big, black cock a few times before ploughin in full steam ahead with his fuck stick into Chase's white, gay, femme Aussie ass. Foreman was gentle at first knowing how enormous his cock was, and did not want to hurt Chase since he liked him and would not want to hurt him really bad. After loosening him and breaking him in, Foreman started to pound away at Chase's ass even harder with the blond doctor squealing like a pig in his sexy Aussie accent. Foreman was feeling so turned on that he just kept going in deeper and deeper, pounding away harder and harder, and smacking the side of Chase's butt cheeks really hard until they started to turn red. Chase was in so much pain but did not make so much noise anymore, wanting to take it in like a man.

Foreman just started to pace himself, wanting to harness that mammoth black cock of his. Foreman just loved his big black cock pounding away at that pretty, white, blond guy and hearing him squeal like a pig. With Foreman continuing to pound away and tear Chase's ass to shreds, Foreman started to groan really loudly as he finally took all eleven inches inside of Chase's ass. Foreman just pushed deeper inside of Chase, starting to ooze pre-cum. Chase was about to break into tears when Foreman roared loudly, just blowing his thick wad all over the place.

Foreman pulled out, much to the relief of Chase, not that he would ever mind Foreman rolling in the hay with him, but just needed a bit of a break. Seeing that Chase was in some pain, Foreman asked him if he was alright.

"Yah, I'm alright, don't worry about me, I'm good," Chase said in response with his sexy accent.

Knowing that Chase was in pain, Foreman decided to make it up to him by grabbing Chase's ass, and starting to kiss his blond pubes. Foreman then started to stroke Chase's uncircumcised penis, trying to arouse him, and took it in his mouth as soon as it got hard. Chase was no slouch in the manhood section, although not as big as Foreman's schlong, it was still between seven-and-a-half and eight-and-a-half inches, and quite hefty. Foreman just worked that thing like a pro, as if he had sucked a lot of cock in his life. He just kept blowing away like there was no tomorrow, causing Chase to quickly shoot his load, with Foreman spitting it out. Both were so tired that they just laid on the floor, trying to catch their breath before dozing off to sleep.

The following morning, Foreman woke up, looked at the time and just jumped up when realizing how late it was.

"Holy shit," Foreman said and shook Chase who was still asleep on the floor.

"Get up you fuckin' wanker, the reporter will be here any minute, you need to get your white ass out of here," Foreman told Chase in a panicked tone of voice.

As Chase woke up and realized what time it was, he just gathered whatever he could that was his and ran to another part of the house where no one would catch him, with his pretty little butt in the air as he ran. The reporter rang the front door bell, with Foreman answering the door and letting the reporter in, having just enough time to change into a fresh pair of clothes. As Foreman showed the reporter into the living room (where him and Chase had fooled around the previous night), Chase re-appeared, not realizing that the reporter was there.

"I can't find my underwear."

**Hope you enjoyed that and hope it did not sound lame. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
